A Ghost Town From The Past
by BlackCrimsonBakeneko
Summary: When Bumblebee wanted to show the other Autobots the beauty of Earth, he told Fixit to bridge them somewhere random. He never imagined that Fixit would send them to a ghost town of his past. Takes place during episode 24.
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost Town From The Past

 **I don't own Transformers RID 2015, or the characters. I wish I did but unfortunately I don't own them.**

 **Inspired by the episode "Ghosts and Imposters," and the song 'Silent Scream' by Damien Dawn.**

As everyone exited the bridged they looked around. Bumblebee smiled sadly as he thought this area looked like the place where the Autobot Base Omega One used to be. But it was destroyed many years ago when the war shifted in the Decepticons favor. He shifted that thought to the back of his mind, _'Those days are over, the war is over.'_ He vented and smiled, "See? Isn't it beautiful?" He frowned when no one answered and he looked behind him, all of his team mates looked liked they were bored. Bee rubbed between his optics, something he picked up from the humans so long ago. "Oh come on! This is great, you can go as fast as you want out here." Strongarm frowned and crossed her arms, "You could if there weren't so many holes out here, they could cause a lot of damage."

Sideswipe jumped forward and pointed at the femme, "Wait, so you don't like it out here?" Strongarm's optics narrowed and slowly nodded in agreement. Sideswipe grinned and transformed in his alt. mode, "In that case I love it here!" His tires spun and he shot off in a cloud of dust. As the cloud of dust disappeared Strongarm was almost growling in frustration. "Sideswipe wait! You don't know what's out here," she yelled. She jumped up and transformed into her alt. mode and sped off to try to catch up to the speeding Sideswipe.

Bumblebee looked at Drift as he vented, "Those two should just tell each other already." Grimlock scratched his helm, "Tell each other what?" Bee walked up to the dinobot and put his hand on the dinobot's shoulder, "It's nothing Grim, but let's go catch up to them." When Dift and Bee were done transforming, the two Autobots and dinobot followed the trail the other two left behind. Dift and Bee kept the speed pretty low so Grimlock could keep up.

About five minutes into driving Bee looked at his surroundings looking at every detail. This place was so familiar he thought. Maybe he patrolled here when he was part of Team Prime but something in his mind said that wasn't it.

 _"Hey guys, we found something,"_ Sideswipe's voice came over the comms. "What did you find? A Decepticon?" There was a moment of silence, _"Better see for yourself."_ Bee put on a burst of speed, "Well you heard Sideswipe, come on." Drift put on some speed as well but unfortunately Grimlock could not keep up, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." "Okay Grim," Bee shifted gears and floored it as did Drift.

As they were driving Bee noticed they were driving on a highway, but since it was covered in sand he didn't notice it until now. ' _This road must not be in use anymore_ ,' he thought. But as he was thinking Bee almost ran into Drift, "Bumblebee, you should focus more on what is around you rather than what is in your mind." Bumblebee corrected himself, "Sorry Drift, I-" Bee slammed on his brakes and transformed and froze in shock. Drift slowed down and went in reverse to sit by Bumblebee's side, "What is it Bumblebee?" The leader said nothing but continued to stare at a green sign on the side on the road. Drift transformed and looked at the sign, to him the only thing wrong with it was that the metal was rusted and one of the metal poles that held it up was almost broken in half. "Bumblebee, what is wrong?" Bee shook his helm and transformed again and sped off. Drift looked at his speeding leader and looked back at the sign. He shrugged and transformed and sped after Bee. He didn't understand why Bumblebee was so shocked by an old rusty sign that read, **Jasper, 5 miles.**

Bumblebee was going fast, about 110 mph to be precise but his mind was not on his speed but of the past. ' _It couldn't be, could it?'_ He slowed down as he spotted Strongarm and Sideswipe up ahead. He stopped and transformed but walked past the other Autobots and ignored the "Sir?" and the "Bee?" He didn't notice the other bots run to him as he fell to his knees. He opened his mouth opened to say something to his friends but he closed it when he realized that no words would escape him. He couldn't stop the tears as they ran down his face and on to the ground.

This was the place where he met Raf, Miko and Jack all those years ago. The place where he met his best friend. The place where he could run away to cool down or to take a drive just to relax. The place where he would pick up Raf every day after school. The place where he thought he could call his second home. The place of Team Prime's first big failure. The place where so many humans died. The place where the Raf's and Miko's families died. The place where Darkmount used to stand. This place was where Jasper used to stand but now it is a destroyed town that reminded him all to well of Cybertron during the war.

The only time he went to Jasper after it was destroyed was when he was storming Darkmount with his fellow Autobots to try and kill Megatron once and for all. To make sure Optimus's sacrifice was not in vain. He never really got a good look at Jasper when he was storming Darkmount so he never really saw what exactly happened to the town but now, he wished he never lain optics on this town. This place of sorrow and failure reminded him of the war of Cybertron. It reminded him of all the things he did during the war, all the bots and femmes he killed in the name of peace. It reminded him of all the friends he lost in the war, of all the friends he saw die. It reminded him of the war.

Jasper once served as a place to relax and to forget the war but now, it was a ghost town that held so many memoires. Jasper was now a ghost town from the past.

 **A/N... When I watched Transformers RID episode "Ghosts and Imposters," I had an idea where Bee and his group ends up in the ruins of Jasper and Bumblebee is overwhelmed by it's destruction. I know Raf's family and Miko's host parents didn't die in Transformers Prime but I think it adds to the spark ache. Sorry if there is any OC in the characters, this is the first fanfiction I have done with the Transformers RID characters. Tell me if I should continue this, like what the others think about Jasper and about Bumblebee's breakdown but for now it's complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 2

 **A/N... Since most of you, (I mean all of you) wanted me to continue this story I am. And a thank you Izzy-dragon-rider for pointing out that I used Longarm instead of Strongarm. I fixed the mistake now so everything** _ **should**_ **be spelled right. Thanks again and if anyone else sees anything wrong, just let me know.**

 **Sideswipe's View**

As the ground bridge closed a red Autobot ran out, looked around and crossed his arms. This place was a lot better than the volcano but it was still boring. He glanced at the other Autobots and it looked they weren't impressed either but Bumblebee seemed happy. The leader vented and said, "See? Isn't it beautiful?" Sideswipe rolled his optics, when will Bumblebee see how boring this is? Earth can't beat Cybertron in beauty, no planet in the universe could. Cybertron is a special place, with cool mountains, awesome caves that were dug out by Insecticons long ago and a special bot. Not a lover no, but a brother, _his_ brother. His twin.

Sideswipe noticed Bumblebee rub between his optics, _'That is so weird,_ ' he thought. "Oh come on! This is great, you can go as fast as you want out here." _'That is the only thing that sounds good, a long fast drive.'_ Strongarm frowned and crossed her arms, "You could if there weren't so many holes out here, they could cause a lot of damage." His helm snapped over to the femme. He jumped forward and pointed at the femme, "Wait, so you don't like it out here?" Strongarm's optics narrowed and slowly nodded in agreement. Sideswipe grinned and transformed in his alt. mode, "In that case I love it here!" His tires spun and he shot off in a cloud of dust. As he was driving away he heard Strongarm say, ""Sideswipe wait! You don't know what's out here." _'Oh Primus, she needs to loosen up.'_

He floored his gas pedal when he heard her transform. _'If Sunstreaker was here he would either laugh at me for having a stalker or attack Strongarm for not leaving me alone.'_ Sideswipe chuckled, ' _Most likely both.'_ He slowed down a bit to think, he really missed his twin. He missed him so much it even started to hurt in his spark. But he didn't say anything to anyone because no one on the team knew he had a twin. Slag his spark hurt. He was pushed out of his thoughts as Strongarm came by his side. In a soft voice she said, "You okay? You're going really slow." His engine growled, "The only reason I slowed down is so I can see you can eat my dust!" He laughed and hit the gas pedal and a trail of dust followed, engulfing Strongarm. "HEY!" She shouted.

Sideswipe laughed and looked around. Giant mountain things were jutting out of the ground, weird. He looked at his scanners to see if there was any life around here and was surprised when he picked up thousands of animals within a ten mile wide radius. He moved his mirrors to the sky so he could look at the blue sky. ' _Sunstreaker would like it here, so many things to paint,'_ He thought sadly. He looked ahead and slammed on his brakes. When he was going slow enough he transformed and skidded to a stop. "Whoa."

Further down the road and down a little hill was a destroyed human town. The damage looked old, maybe ten or even twenty Earth years old. Buildings were blown apart and burn marks still littered the streets. As he was looking at the town Strongarm transformed by his side, "What happened here?" She said. He shrugged, "I have no idea." He put his finger against his helm, "Hey Fixit, got a question for ya." A few seconds later the minicon answered, " _But Sideswipe, you are on a vacation! You aren't supposed to be calling me unless one of you are blurt, skirt I mean hurt! You aren't hurt are you? Because they would be bad, should a open the ground bridge?"_

Sideswipe vented, "No Fixit, we are all fine but I need you to find out where we are." He heard the minicon pushing a few buttons, _"The human data base says you are in a Nevada desert."_ Sideswipe rolled his optics, "I kind of know that Fixit, but is there anything on a destroyed town?" He heard Fixit type a few more things, _"I looked it up on a place called Google and there are different theories on what happened to the town of Casper, Asper,"_ A metal on metal hit could be heard, Fixit probably just hit himself, _"I mean Jasper. One report says it was a military project that went wrong and one says it was caused by someone called the Russians and one says, by the AllSpark!"_ Sideswipe looked at Strongarm and she lifted her finger to her helm, "Fixit, what's wrong?"

A few seconds later the minicon answered, _"I don't believe it, in a report it says that Jasper was attacked by metal giant aliens and a few miles away from Jasper used to be a large metal structure that finally destroyed Jasper by firing some type of blast."_ Sideswipe looked at the town, could this be a result of what happened when Bumblebee was on Earth so many years ago? Fixit spoke up, his voice sad _, "It says that over five hundred people died and many of the survivors were injured and had burns on them when they were rescued."_

"Thanks Fixit," he said softy. Sideswipe was shocked, he was sparked after the war so he had no idea what war looked like but when he saw this town, Jasper, he was glad we never saw any part of the war. "I think the others should see this," he heard Strongarm say. He nodded and raised his finger to his helm, _"_ Hey guys, we found something," he said softly. _"What did you find? A Decepticon?"_ Bumblebee asked. ' _Did he just sound excited?'_ Sideswipe thought, _'Maybe that was what war does to a bot, they make it so war is all they know, all they like doing.'_ Sideswipe vented, "Better see for yourself."

As he spoke to his leader he noticed Strongarm look at Jasper with a look in her optics. He couldn't place that look, it wasn't regret but it was something like it. When he was done talking to Bumblebee he walked over to her, "Have you ever seen anything like this Strongarm?" Sideswipe noticed that she glanced over to him, "No, I haven't but I have read data pads on the War but it looks much worse it person. Doesn't it?" He said nothing but he did nod. They looked at the destroyed town until they heard a large engine coming their way. Sideswipe looked behind him, "Well that was fast." He saw Bumblebee approach them and transform but instead of asking what the problem was Bumblebee just walked by them. The look in Bumblebee's optics sent shivers up Sideswipe's plating, it was a look of total devastation, a look of lost hope.

Sideswipe looked at Strongarm and both bots looked worried. Sideswipe turned towards his leader, "Bee?" Strongarm almost ran to Bumblebee, "Sir?" As Bumblebee fell to his knees Sideswipe and Strongarm ran up to him. Strongarm waved her servo in front of Bumblebee's faceplate, nothing. "What's wrong with him?" Sideswipe scratched his helm, "I have no idea." He snapped his fingers in front of Bumblebee's optics, no response. That's when he noticed it, the look in Bumblebee's optics, "Hey Strongarm look at his optics. It's like he's seeing something that isn't there. Hey Boss-bot, you in there?" He waved his servo in front of Bumblebee's faceplate again but that when he heard it. Sideswipe leaned in closer, "What did you say Bee?" Their leader didn't move his optics off the town but in a voice so soft it was hard for Sideswipe to hear he heard, "A ghost town from the past."

 **A/N... So what do you think? Because you guys loved it so much I'll let you decide who is next, Drift, Grimlock or Strongarm. After I get past those parts I'll try to get to the part where they learn they whole history on what happened to Jasper or something like that. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really do help! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 3

 **A/N... So out of the six people who voted, four went for Drift and two for Grimlock, so Drift it is. Apparently no one likes Strongarm, lol.**

 **Drift's View**

The Autobot bounty hunter stepped out of the ground bridge as it closed. He looked around and had to admit this planet did have it's charm but it was nothing special when compared to the other trillion or so planets out there. With him being a bounty hunter he had seen so many planets that the only planet he really liked was his home planet, Cybertron. Bumblebee walked in front of the group and said, ""See? Isn't it beautiful?" Drift looked around again, it was okay. Jetstorm shifted on his arm, _"Master, I think Earth is very beautiful in it's own way, don't you think?_ " Drift glared at the minicon on his arm, _'I think that you spoke without permission Jetstorm.'_ Jetstorm shifted again, _'Forgive me master.'_

Drift noticed Bumblebee rub between his optics. ' _Strange, the only creatures I see doing that is the humans, he must have picked it up from them,'_ he thought. Bumblebee turned around, "Oh come on! This is great, you can go as fast as you want out here." Drift looked to the distance, it was quiet at least but the only thing he would do out here is mediate. Drift looked at Strongarm as she frowned and she crossed her arms, ""You could if there weren't so many holes out here, they could cause a lot of damage." Drift nodded in agreement but he doubted anyone noticed since everyone's attention was on Strongarm and Sideswipe as those two started to squabble. _'Younglings.'_ The bounty hunter vented.

Drift jumped out of Sideswipe's way as the red youngling transformed and sped off. Drift rolled his optics and vented as Strongarm transformed and sped off towards Sideswipe, "Those two should just tell each other already." He said. Drift looked at the dinobot as he scratched his large helm and asked, "Tell each other what?" _'Dear Primus, really?'_ Drift thought as Bumblebee walked over to the dinobot and patted his shoulder. "It's nothing Grim, but let's go catch up to them." Drift transformed and waited as Bumblebee did the same.

As they were driving Jetstorm wiggled and said, " _Master?"_ Drift continued driving at a slow rate, _'What is it Jetstorm?' "I was just thinking on what leader Bumblebee said earlier, he said Earth is beautiful and that is so many things to do and so many places to see and I was wondering if we could do some exploring later?"_ Jetstorm's voice had an emotion running through it, Drift recognized it as hope. Drift was a little taken aback, _'We do not have time to explore this planet Jetstorm. Our duty is to be part of Bumblebee's team, not to explore this world. We must keep our word to stay with the team so we do not dishonor ourselves.'_

 _"Of course master, please forgive my hasty thoughts,"_ Jetstorm said with a hint of disappointment. Something stirred in Drift when he heard Jetstorm, the youngling sounded disappointed. The bounty hunter remembered what the human child said to him, that he was being too strict with his students. He was about to say something to his student when Sideswipe's voice came over the comms. " _Hey guys, we found something."_ As Sideswipe talked Drift noticed Bumblebee speed up just a bit. The yellow bot was excited. Drift vented and thought, _'It seems that the War is still with him. I had hoped that the war had not affected_ _the young ones but it seems I was wrong.'_

"Well you heard Sideswipe, come on." Bumblebee said and sped up to a speed that Grimlock could not follow. Drift was going to say something but Grimlock beat him to it, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Very noble of him. "Okay Grim," Bumblebee said as he sped up. Drift shifted gears and floored it to catch up to the yellow car. As they were driving towards Sideswipe's and Strongarm's position Drift noticed that Bumblebee was swerving a little bit. The yellow bot was thinking of something. He said nothing since he knew bots that survived the War would do that a lot. Think. They would think of things they should have differently in the War or of the friends they could have saved. He knew it because he was one of them. He thought of the past all the time but he did not let it cloud his judgment. A leader should have a clear helm all the time to make sure the mission would not come out as a failure.

 _"Master!"_ With Slipstreams warning Drift moved out of the way as Bumblebee almost drove into him. "Bumblebee, you should focus more on what is around you rather than what is in your mind," Drift spoke to his leader _and_ to himself. _'Remember, I need a clear helm at all times,'_ he thought. "Sorry Drift, I-" The sound of screeching tires reach Drift's audios receptors. He looked behind him and saw that Bumblebee was standing up and staring at a sign. He slowed down and went in reverse to sit by Bumblebee's side. "What is it Bumblebee?" The leader said nothing. He transformed and looked at the sign. To him the only thing wrong with it was that the metal was rusted and one of the metal poles that held it up was almost broken in half. "Bumblebee, what is wrong?"

Without saying anything Bumblebee transformed and sped off. Drift watched the bot leave and looked back at the sign. He shrugged and transformed and sped after Bee. He didn't understand why Bumblebee was so shocked by an old rusty sign that read, **Jasper, 5 miles.**

 _'Maybe it's something about his past, he did spend time on this planet during the last years of the War,'_ he thought. _"Master?"_ Slipstream asked, _"What is wrong with Bumblebee, if I may ask?"_ Drift was silent for a few seconds, he was thinking of what he should say. _'I'm not certain but I believe it has something to do with his past.'_

As he was driving he noticed something in the distance, something large, black and spread out.A human town, or what's left of it anyway. He slowed down just to look at the damage, even from a good distance he could tell it was destroyed around 15 Earth cycles ago and that the town met it's end by a plasma blast. Drift had not seen anything like this since the War when it was on Cybertron but even then he had not seen a lot. As a Neutral at the time he left the planet and tried to find somewhere to stay and wait the War out. But as the Vorns went by he realized the War was not going to end anytime soon. It was then he became a bounty hunter for the Autobots. He never did choose a side during the War but he always worked for the Autobots so he always thought himself as an Autobot. After the War he finally decided to side with the Autobots for good but he had yet to get the Autobot symbol.

He shook his helm, because of him thinking of the past he had lost precious time. He noticed two bots standing at least half a mile away and he sped off to them. As he approached the bots he realized they were Sideswipe and Strongarm and they were around a fallen Bumblebee. He transformed and looked at the group. The younglings were freaking out and Bumblebee was on his knees in shock. Drift shifted his gaze to the destroyed town, so he was right. _'This town, Jasper, was part of Bumblebee's past.'_ He looked at the yellow bot again and thought, _'It seems Bumblebee could never escape the War, he could never escape the sorrow that it brought with it.'_ Drift vented in sorrow, _'It may have happened in the past but it seems even the past has a way of sneaking up on a bot.'_

 **A/N... Soooooooooooo, what did you guys think? I was really nervous on doing Drift's view because, well... it's Drift. Did I do okay with this chapter? Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! The reviews really do help. You can still vote if you want Grimlock or Strongarm for the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm really shocked that this fanfiction is getting so many reviews. Like my other stories only get like three each chapter but this one got ten reviews for the first chapter and now nine for the second chapter! I'm so happy that you guys like this story so far. I could hug all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 4

 **Most of you guys wanted Grimlock so this chapter is Grimlock's view and next chapter will be Strongarm's. I wonder why you guys don't like Strongarm, oh well.**

 **Grimlock's View**

The large dinobot ran out of the ground bridge as it closed. He looked around and scratched his chin in thought. He still didn't see the beautiful Earth that Bee was talking about, he only saw the muddy, watery, non-smashing and non-punching planet. He grinned and wagged his tail back and forth, he wanted to smash some stuff. He glanced at Bee when he vented and said, "See? Isn't it beautiful?" Grimlock looked around again and when he saw the weird mountain thingies in the distance, the first thought he had was, ' _I want to smash those.'_ He shifted his large frame, he _really_ wanted to smash something. The dinobot looked at Bee as he said, "Oh come on! This is great, you can go as fast as you want out here."

Grimlock shook his massive helm in disagreement, speed was nothing to him, he was more for the strength and smashing side of things. _'I really want to smash something, maybe Bee would let me smash something around here.'_ He turned his helm towards Strongarm as she was talking about something and damage. He looked at Sideswipe as he pointed at the femme and said, "Wait, so you don't like it out here?" Grimlock looked at the femme and slowly backed away as she narrowed her optics and nodded in agreement, _'I know that look, she's getting mad.'_ He looked back at Sideswipe as he happily transformed and yelled, "In that case I love it here!" Grimlock watched Sideswipe speed off and he just ignored what Strongarm said as she transformed and sped off after the red bot.

Well, that was boring. "Those two should just tell each other already." Drift said. Grimlock scratched his helm, he didn't understand what Drift said. "Tell each other what?" Bee walked up to the dinobot and put his hand on the dinobot's shoulder, "It's nothing Grim, but let's go catch up to them." Grimlock thought for a moment about what Drift said as Drift and Bumblebee transformed into their car modes. _What should Strongarm say to Sideswipe? Or Sideswipe to Strongarm?_ He shrugged and started to run after the two cars following the tracks left by Sideswipe and Strongarm.

He ran as fast as he could but his speed was still considered slow by the other Autobots. His purpose was for smashing stuff, not for going really fast. At least Drift and Bee were going pretty slow so he wouldn't fall behind. He looked to his side and he still saw those wide mountain thingies. He got excited, and he only had one thought, ' _Smash.'_ He vented, Bee probably won't allow him to smash anything around here. Bee would say something like 'Why would you want to destroy something so beautiful?' Grimlock snorted, that sounded just like their leader alright. Sideswipe's voice came over the comms, _"Hey guys, we found something."_ Grimlock grinned, maybe this time he could punch something or maybe someone. Bumblebee answered Sideswipe, "What did you find? A Decepticon?" The big dinobot looked at the yellow car, so Bee was excited too, maybe he likes punching things too. _"Better see for yourself."_

Grimlock grinned, his sharp teeth revealed, he so hoped it was a Con. He _really_ wanted to punch something. Bee put on a burst of speed, "Well you heard Sideswipe, come on." Grimlock noticed the two cars started to pull ahead of him. He was already running as fast as he could go, he couldn't catch up. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He said. "Okay Grim," Bee shifted gears and floored it as did Drift. Grimlock was left in a cloud of dust. He grumbled, sometimes being slow did have it's draw backs. He tried to push himself to go faster but his legs wouldn't go any faster. He vented, it would be a long run to where ever the others where at. At least now he had time to think.

But what to think about? He looked around hoping to find something that would make him think of something. Nothing. This was so boring he thought sadly. He looked down and stopped running. There were bits of gray and yellow beneath the sand. He moved his large helm down to the ground and smelled the sand. Besides the dry sandy smell there was a scent of cement and very old paint. He scratched his helm. That wasn't normal was it? This planet was supposed to be all organic wasn't it? Grimlock transformed into his bot form and wiped the sand away to see what was beneath it. He blinked, it was a road. That was not normal. Grimlock looked ahead to try and see where the road would lead to but all he saw was more desert. Well at least this is exciting, better than just thinking about nothing.

Grimlock transformed into his dinobot mode and continued to run. He would look down every now and then to make sure he was still on the road. ' _This road must not be used by the humans if it's covered up in all this sand.'_ The dinobot thought to himself. As he was running his mind began to wonder to a place he didn't like to think about. His past. He shook his helm, not now, he didn't want to think about his past. But it seemed his mind had it's own plan. Even though he was still running his mind brought him to the first place he remembered.

A laboratory.

He was in a tank with liquid in it. He would spend Orns upon Orns in there. The only thing he would see outside the tank was a few other blurry tanks with other bots that looked like half animals in them and a bot that had one optic. The mech would look at him for a few Klicks and then would move on to another tank. When he was finally released from the tank the one optic mech told him that he was a weapon for the Decepticon cause. He didn't flinch as the Decepticon symbol was braded on him. The mech told him that he could punch and smashed whatever he wanted.

Grimlock was pulled out of his thoughts as something tripped him and he landed on his stomach hard. He shook his helm to get rid of the stars he was seeing. He got up and looked it see what tripped him. He blinked, it was a human traffic sign. He moved around it so he could read it. **Jasper, 5 miles.**

Uh oh, a city. He couldn't seen by any humans. He looked at the sign again, it looked really old. It was rusting and falling apart. Maybe the city is abandoned, like in those scary movies Russell had showed him a few days ago. The dinobot looked up and tried to see the city but it was to far to see. _'At least it's only 5 miles, it could be worse,'_ he thought. He followed the road for a few miles and smiled when he saw his teammates. As he got closer his smile faltered. Something was wrong, Bee was on his knees and the others had surrounded him. He came up on the others. They didn't notice him get close he when he was twenty feet of them something caught his optic. He looked beyond his teammates and his optics went wide in shock. There was a city in front of them but it was destroyed. No human could live here, nothing could. Buildings were falling apart and burn marks littered the streets. He blinked, someone had really smashed this place up. He looked at his friends and back at the city.

 _'Was this Jasper?'_

 **A/N... Sorry if Grimlock seemed a bit OC, I'm really not sure how to write him. His view is really hard to write because he likes punching and smashing and to be fair, he's really not that bright. For Grimlock's flashback thingy you can think what you want. Who was the one optic mech? What does this mean about Grimlock? Even I don't know about that one. Tell me what you think about that. Since Strongarm is the only one left the next chapter will be Strongarm's view. Sorry for the lack of updates on this story and the others. I just started college and it's kind of hard so I've been studying a lot to stay ahead and get good grades. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 5

 **A/N...Well here it is, the final chapter of someone's view point. After this there should be 1 or 2 more chapters, maybe more if you guys really want me to continue this story. I love all the reviews, follows and favorites. This was supposed to be an One shot but your reviews fueled this story so it became a what it is now. Thank you.**

 **Strongarm's view**

When the white and blue femme ran out of the ground bridge she stopped after her leader and looked around.She crossed her arms when all she saw was desert. _'If this is the 'beauty' of Earth, I don't see what the lieutenant sees.'_ The femme thought to herself. "See? Isn't it beautiful?" The lieutenant asked. She looked around once again, hoping something would change but to Strongarm's dismay, everything stayed the same way, boring. She checked her radar, looking for any lone Decepticons out here and she confirm her doubts when her radar shown nothing. _'This is a waste of time,'_ She vented softly, _'This isn't the time to go on this 'vacation.' The Cons could attack any moment.'_ Strongarm looked back at Bumblebee when he rubbed between his optics. She raised an optic brow at that, _'What was the point of that_?' "Oh come on! This is great, you can go as fast as you want out here."

Strongarm frowned when she thought of going over 55 mph in this desert, that sounded dangerous. She was going to tell them about the legal speed limit in this area but she realized she had no idea if there was a speed limit in a desert. So she went with her second option, "You could if there weren't so many holes out here, they could cause a lot of damage." She nearly punched Sideswipe as he jumped forward and pointed at the femme, "Wait, so you don't like it out here?" Strongarm narrowed her optics dangerously and nodded, _'Where is he going with this?'_ Sideswipe grinned and transformed in his alt. mode, "In that case I love it here!" His tires spun and he shot off in a cloud of dust.

Strongarm growled and waved her hand to clear the dust around her faceplate. "Sideswipe wait! You don't know what's out here," she yelled. She jumped up and transformed into her alt. mode and sped off to try to catch up to the speeding Sideswipe. _'He is so irresponsible!'_ Strongarm growled in her mind. She floored the gas pede, trying her best to reach the stupid red mech. But she slowed down as she saw Sideswipe's brake lights turned on.

If she was in her bot mode she would have blink, was Sideswipe slowing down? She growled, was this some kind of trick? As she got closer to the red car she asked, "You okay? You're going really slow." Sideswipe's engine growled, "The only reason I slowed down is so I can see you can eat my dust!" The stupid red mech laughed and hit the gas pedal and a trail of dust followed, engulfing Strongarm. "HEY!" She shouted. It was a trick! She floored it again, that dumb, stupid youngling! She was just trying to be nice! "Get back here!" Strongarm shouted but she doubted that Sideswipe had heard her shout. The only thing that was proof that he was even here was his tire marks and a trail of dust that was slowly disappearing.

She vented, he was breaking so many rules right now. He ran away from the unit, isn't listening to a superior officer and probably went over the speed limit. That's three rules that were on the top of her helm. _'Why doesn't he ever listen to me? I'm his superior! Prowl taught me that order is everything for an unit. It's the only thing that holds an unit together.'_ She yelled in her mind. _'Oh well.'_ She looked over the landscape, over the rock plateaus and the cloudy blue sky. _'This planet wasn't so bad after all, it has much more color then Cybertron but it's not home.'_ Strongarm moved her side mirrors around, taking in the sites. _'I wonder how everyone left during The Great War, how could anyone leave their home planet. I wonder how the lieutenant did it? How could you leave your planet and go find another and call it home? Things must have been bad during the War.'_

She hit the brakes and transformed. Strongarm crossed her arms and arched her optic brows. Why was Sideswipe just standing there? She walked up to him and looked at him, she followed his gaze, her optics widen and her arms fell to her sides. Further down the hill and road there was a human settlement. It was burn, damaged and destroyed. Buildings were black with what seemed like blasts marks. Some buildings had been blown apart and were laying on the ground, looking like grey fallen leaves from a long dead tree.

"What happened here?" She asked. Sideswipe shrugged, "I have no idea." He put his finger against his helm, "Hey Fixit, got a question for ya." A few seconds later the minicon answered, " _But Sideswipe, you are on a vacation! You aren't supposed to be calling me unless one of you are blurt, skirt I mean hurt! You aren't hurt are you? Because they would be bad, should I open the ground bridge?"_

Sideswipe vented, "No Fixit, we are all fine but I need you to find out where we are." Strongarm smiled at that, Fixit always worried about them. Sideswipe's comm. came to life again with Fixit's voice, _"The human data base says you are in a Nevada desert."_ Strongarm vented, she now understood why Bumblebee rubbed between his optics. It seemed Sideswipe did too as he said, "I kind of know that Fixit, but is there anything on a destroyed town?"

 _"I looked it up on a place called Google and there are different theories on what happened to the town of Casper, Asper,"_ A metal on metal hit could be heard, did Fixit just hit himself again? _"I mean Jasper. One report says it was a military project that went wrong and one says it was caused by someone called the Russians and one says, by the AllSpark!"_ Strongarm and Sideswipe looked at each other. She lifted her finger to her helm, "Fixit, what's wrong?" A few seconds later the minicon answered, _"I don't believe it, in a report it says that Jasper was attacked by metal giant aliens and a few miles away from Jasper used to be a large metal structure that finally destroyed Jasper by firing some type of blast."_

She looked back at the town, _'What in the name of Cybertron could do this? I didn't know the humans had this much firepower,'_ she thought. Fixit spoke up, his voice sad _, "It says that over five hundred people died and many of the survivors were injured and had burns on them when they were rescued."_ Her mouth opened in shock, even through she wasn't of this world, that's still a lot of death. "Thanks Fixit," Sideswipe said softy. Strongarm looked over at the mech, he sounded sad. _'Who or what could cause this?'_ Her optics widen in shock as she realized something. Bee was on this planet years ago and this did look like a Cybertronian blast. Was this an old battle that Bee fought in? Was this a battle they lost?

"I think the others should see this," Strongarm said softly. Sideswipe nodded and raised his finger to his helm, _"_ Hey guys, we found something," he said softly. _"What did you find? A Decepticon?"_ Bumblebee asked. The femme looked over at the source of Bumblebee's voice. _'How could...how could he sound so excited over a fight with a Decepticon? Did the War really mess with him this badly?'_ Sideswipe vented, "Better see for yourself." She looked at the town and something in her snapped, all these years she thought she knew what War was but she was blind. Now she could clearly see. This was War, the fighting, the destruction, the death. That is War. What she has been doing all these years was nothing more than a joke compared to War. Was nothing compared to what Bumblebee had to experience as he grew up. She servos formed fists, she was angry and sad at the same time. Why would anyone kill so many people! What is the justice in that?

Sideswipe walked over to her and said, "Have you ever seen anything like this Strongarm?" She glanced at the red mech, "No, I haven't but I have read data pads on the War but it looks much worse it person. Doesn't it?" Sideswipe said nothing but nodded. And they stayed like this, looking at the destroyed human town until a loud engine was heard coming their way. "Well that was fast," she heard Sideswipe say. She nodded and was going to greet their leader but as he transformed he continued walking past the two of them. She blinked, that look in his optics, it was horrible. It was a look of total devastation, a look of lost hope.

She looked at Sideswipe and turned towards Bumblebee. Sideswipe asked, "Bee?" Strongarm resisted the urge to run towards Bumblebee, "Sir?" She ran up to him as he fell to his knees. She waved her servo in front of Bumblebee's faceplate and asked, "What's wrong with him?" The red mech scratched his helm, "I have no idea." The red mech got close to their leader and snapped his fingers in front of Bee's optics, no response. Strongarm was nervous now, what happened to him? "Hey Strongarm look at his optics. It's like he's seeing something that isn't there. Hey Boss-bot, you in there?" She looked in his optics and sure enough Sideswipe was right. Bumblebee's optics were glazed over.

Sideswipe waved his servo on front of Bumblebee's faceplate again. She narrowed her optics as Sideswipe leaned in closer as if listening to a whisper. When Sideswipe raised his helm she asked in a soft voice, "What did he say?"

Sideswipe looked at Strongarm and she could see all the emotions boiling behind his optics. He blinked and looked at the town once again. Strongarm followed his glaze once again. Sideswipe softly answered, "He said, a ghost town from the past."


	6. Chapter 6

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 6

 **Bumblebee's view**

"A ghost town of the past," Bee whispered so softly he didn't even know if he said it. He knew his teammates were by his side but he didn't care. He just looked forward, towards the destroyed town that held so many memories of his past. Memories of his human friends, of Raf. Sorrow washed over him so fast he nearly purged his tank.

Rafael.

 _'Oh Primus, Raf, why I didn't I visit him when I came back to Earth?'_ Bumblebee thought regretfully. How many years has it been? Did Raf have a family? Was his little human friend still alive? What of the other human friends? Where they still alive? Was Jack, Miko or June still around, still alive?

Bumblebee didn't want to move, didn't want to look away, and lastly, he didn't want to forget this place. His second home, the place that met safely for when things were getting rough, for when the War was getting to much to bare. Ignoring his teammates, his optics shifted towards the distance, to where the Autobot Outpost Omega One base was supposed to be standing. Even in the distance it looked the same as it did all those years ago when the Decepticons attacked. Blasted apart, burned by the plasma blast, destroyed; gone. Like Cybertron was all those years ago. Like every city he visited during the War: Crystal City, Iacon, Kalis, Polyhex, Praxus, Simfur, Tarn, Vos and Tyg-

Bumblebee fell forward on his servos and purged the energon in his tank. He heard his teammates jump back in shock (and disgust on Sideswipes part) His vents worked overtime to cool his systems. He wiped the energon off his mouth, he didn't like that city anymore, not since... not since IT happened. Even though he got his voice back many many MANY years later, it still scarred him to the core. The scars on his throats may have been healed by the Cyber matter but the scars on the inside would always haunt him, even to his very spark.

Why did everything remind him of that Primus forsaken city. Bee raised his arm and punched the ground so hard the impact made a small crater. He ignored the pain, this was nothing compared to the years of pain and sorrow he had to endure during the War. _'This is nothing,'_ he thought.

He noticed Strongarm get close and kneel down next to him. She slowly put her servo on his shoulder. She was _comforting_ him _._ That made him feel worse, he was their _leader,_ not some sparkling that needed comforting. _Pathetic_.

"Sir?"

He glanced at the femme and could clearly see that she didn't know what to do. She'd never had to deal with a mech that had lost so much in the War. Pit, she never had to deal with a mech that has _been_ in the War. She was to young for something like this, slag he was to young to deal with this, to deal with post traumatic stress. But the War had torn everyone apart from the inside, the old and the young, the Autobots and the Decepticons alike. Everyone shared the same cruel fate in the end.

"Lieutenant, um, Bee? Please talk to us. Was this the place you were station when you were on Earth?" Strongarm asked gently. Bumblebee looked behind the femme to see the rest of his teammates, they looked so worried about him. He looked away, torn between telling them and just trying to run away like a little sparkling. His instincts were telling him to run and since his instincts were normally right and was what kept him alive, he wanted to run and hide under a very big rock. But he couldn't do that, not anymore. He wasn't a youngling anymore, he had to face this, had to get over the feeling of how pathetic he felt.

His glaze fell on Strongarm again and he slowly nodded, "Yes, it was." Strongarm nodded, trying to understand his pain. He didn't like that. When more Cybertronians were 'born' they thought they knew the pain of the older mechs and femmes, they tried to understand what the older generations went through during the War; just like what Strongarm was trying to do now. But they couldn't and they would never understand that.

Bumblebee stood up with Strongarm's help and he fought the urge to stare at the ground. He looked at his teammates, the urge was slowly getting stronger. Trying to keep his voice even he said, "This town was known as Jasper, I was stationed here for over 10 years. This pl-" He stopped, trying to stop his voice from cracking with static from emotion. "This place was like a second home to me... to us." Bee looked over the destroyed town, his glaze falling on all the destroyed houses and buildings. Finally he looked in the distance and nearly flinched at the sight of the once proud base. Primus this hurt. "The Decepticons attacked without warning. We spilt up so if one of us would get captured we all wouldn't go down in one blow. With all of us separated I tho-" His voice cracked with static from so much emotion it psychically hurt. "I thought that was the day we finally lost the War. The day where everything we fought for was for _nothing._ " He paused, not paying his teammates any attention, he needed this as much as them. "I thought for weeks that everyone I have ever cared for was dead, that I was the only one left. The only one that wasn't picked off by the Cons."

He didn't mention Raf, he didn't deserve to be brought into this again. Bee knew his teammates had questions and he was not going to let them know that there was another person that could answer those questions because they would all go flock to the poor boy- or the poor man now. The man didn't need to be reminded of the dark days of the War.

"Well?" A soft voice asked.

Bee looked over to where the voice came from and was surprised that it came from Sideswipe. He didn't understand, "What do you mean?" The red spiky helmed mech shifted on his pedes and looked at the ground, "What happened?" Sideswipe met his optics for a Klick before quickly looking away again. He looked at all his teammates, the bounty hunter, the dinobot, the rookie and the cadet and realized that this team was very much alike to his old one. "I hid for weeks, hiding from the Cons, doing everything to stay alive. Weeks, maybe even a month later my team and I found each other but two were missing, we thought they were dead. We were planning on attacking the Decepticons but one of us said it was over, with Optimus dead there so no hope left." Why was this so hard? "With the arrival of Ultra Magnus we stormed the fortress called Darkmount. We knew it was a suicide mission, we all wanted to go out with a bang. Not on our knees begging for death."

Bumblebee heard Strongarm's, Sideswipe's and Grimlock's vents hitch for a few Klicks. They were so young but they wanted and now need to know the story, so they could finally get that they could _never_ understand what it was like during the War. He looked over at Drift, and was surprised that the bounty hunter had his optics closed, maybe he was trying to imagine it or something of the sort.

"We failed horribly, they lined us up and they were going to kill us in front of each other like some sort of a sick game. Right when we were going to executed Optimus appeared and saved us all." He paused again, his vents trying to keep up, "Because of him we survived but in the end we all failed him and now, he's dead." He wiped away an energon tear, "Go explore, I'll be back in a Joor or so." Before his teammates could argue he transformed and headed towards the base; his old home to say one last goodbye.

 **A/N... Well? How did I do? I made the attack on Darkmount a little more dark than the original but if the show wasn't made for kids I bet it would have been darker because season 3 could have gone down the darker side fast. I think one more chapter after this and I'll let you guys decide, happy ending or sad ending? Choose carefully, you know I can be evil with sad stuff. If you want to see something in the next chapter, let me know and I'll see if I can squish it in there.**

 **P.S... I love you guys! All the reviews and the sort are all so lovely that I could give you guys all hugs! Please leave a comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Ghost Town From The Past Ch. 7

Listen to _Akame ga kill OST- I've got to go home (Bols Death Theme)_ or _Pete Yorn - Lose You_ as you read this. It'll make it so much better, I promise.

 **Bumblebee's view**

Bee drove off, not caring that he left his teammates in the dust. He had just spilled all of his emotions, fears (and his tank of energon) to them and didn't want to see their reactions, for he knew they would be ones of sorrow, pity and maybe even disgust. He had enough of those reactions from everyone else, from everyone that wasn't fight in the War because they felt bad that he had to watch his friends die and drown in the energon of the ones he killed. He couldn't do it anymore, he didn't want to see anymore optics filled with the pity and sadness that he saw in everyone, he didn't want to; he couldn't.

So he fled, like a little sparkling but he needed this. He needed to face his fear with the little town Jasper. He could let this little town haunt him forever, like Cybertron did when everyone was forced to leave. He couldn't do that, it hurt to much to do that again. He needed to mech up and deal with this. Slag, he was a grown bot now but he acted like a complete sparkling in front of everyone. Now he was running away with his tailpipe between his legs. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He asked himself once more. He had asked himself this question since he was a youngling but even when the Vorns went past and the War ended he still didn't have an answer.

As he entered Jasper he slowed and made his engines go silent, either out of respect for everyone who died or maybe he was scared to make a noise in this silent ghost town; he didn't know. He slowly moved down the main street, he couldn't bring himself to go to where Raf's old home was supposed to be, he felt like he had no place there anymore. After all it was his old team's fault that this happened. If they didn't have a base so close to this town his human friend's families wouldn't have died. So in the end, he was partly to blame in the deaths of so many, but what was a few hundred compared to the hundreds he had killed on Cybertron? ' _Nothing much_ ,' he thought bitterly, _'The number is just going to keep rising until I offline.'_

What a sad but true thought that was. The pile of offline frames and human corpses will just keep getting higher and the pool of mixed blue energon and red blood would just get deeper and deeper. It made him want to purge again, but with nothing in his tanks and himself in vehicle mode he just shuttered.

With himself in deep sorrowful thoughts he didn't notice that he was slowly driving towards the school. The same school that the children had gone to all those years ago. Bee had stopped where he would always wait for Raf and when the boy would walk out of the school he would smile with happiness. But where the once nice looking building stood was now a large pile of rubble, every few meters you would be able to see where a wall was supposed to go. The classrooms were now just holes with rubble in them. The entrance was partially standing, with the doors off their hinges and the brick around them roughly holding them up, it was like they refused to come down.

In a memory glitch he saw Raf, Jack and Miko walk out of the damaged doors and wave to him, as if they wanted him to come closer but he knew it wasn't real; no matter how realistic it was. He knew this because after he lost his voice he would see Megatron around every corner; he knew this because he was use to it. He was used to see what wasn't there, was used to seeing the past, because that's how messed up he was. His processor would play tricks on him after a tragic event, as if his own processor was mocking him on how weak he was.

He nearly jumped to his bot form when something moved within the destroyed school. It had looked like a pale outline of a human teenager. He scanned the school, his scout skills coming out in full force and was disturbed that his scanners were picking up weird signals within the school, not life forms but not nothing either. When he raised his audio receptors to pick up the faintest of sounds he couldn't help but shutter. Screaming. He heard children screaming in pain softly. It was so quiet he didn't know if he was actually hearing this but it disturbed him all the same.

He backed up and left the haunted school, he couldn't stand to be there anymore. He couldn't stand to be in this haunted town any longer so he drove out of the town, towards the old Autobot base, or what was left of it. He silently drove towards the place he had called home for so many years. And it hurt; for some unknown reason it hurt to come back here, to the place of one of his biggest failures in his short life.

 _'Tink'_

He noticed something small land on his hood; water. He moved his side mirrors to look at the now grey sky. With small rain drops slowly falling out of the sky it seemed to match what he was feeling inside. With each drop that landed on him he slowly sped up. It wasn't to get away from the rain, it was so he could feel the rain splash against him. He had missed that, even though he had driven in the rain last week, this was different. Before he as always on a mission, always making sure his teammates would do anything stupid but now he could relax, he could feel every drop that landed him. The rain not only cooled his now warm engines but the rain helped calm his spark. The rain was soothing his trouble and hurt spark just by landing on his armor. That was another reason why he loved this planet so much. It was so different then Cybertron in so many ways, his team just couldn't see that yet, but they will, eventually.

Bee slowed as he neared the destroyed base. His spark lurching in it's casing. When he stopped completely he transformed and rubbed his armor above his spark, trying to soothe the pulsing orb. He didn't like it here, to many memories, good and bad ones but he had to do this. He walked forward, ever so slowly, as if afraid of what he would find. He climbed over the rubble that used to be the outer wall. When he was on top of the pile of rubble he looked below. His optics dimmed in sadness, this is what is left of the old base, his home. Piles of rubble, steel beams poking out of the rubble every now and then. Some of the walls were still partially standing. Just like the destroyed school he could see where some of the hallways used to be.

He carefully jumped down, avoiding the steel beams and random bits of pipes. He landed with a soft thud. As he stood up his pedes slightly dug into the rubble. He didn't pay any attention to it. As he walked flashes of different memories surged forward in his mind.

Good ones.

Him and the children playing videogames. Bulkhead and Wheeljack playing lobbing. Ratchet yelling he 'needed that.' Arcee and him training in one of the large storage rooms. Smokescreen and him playing the human game basketball in another storage room. Optimus smiling down at him.

Bad ones.

Cliffjumper's death. The scraplets attacking and trying to eat them alive. Megatron taking over his mind, making him attack Ratchet. Bulkhead's close call. The attack of the Decepticons.

He shook his helm, trying to shoo away the memories that were slowly consuming him. He stepped forward, toward the center of the base or at least he thought it was the center. To physically see his old home destroyed, it hurt more then he thought it would. He rubbed his armor above his spark casing. It felt like someone was crushing his spark slowly. As he walked across the rubble he felt the cold rain on his armor and door wings. The rain was slowly turning into a downpour, and each drop was hitting his armor with a small _tink._

With each step more unwanted memories surged forward, but they were going to fast to clearly see what they were. The memories were going so fast he fell to his knees as his mind was overwhelmed. He grabbed his helm with both of his servos as the memories flew faster then before. It psychically hurt. His helm pounded as he tried to claw the memories away from his mind. The rain felt like bullets against his armor. The scenes, the voices and the screams of the dying were ringing in his audios. He threw his helm towards the grey sky and screamed out his frustration. He screamed out his pain and sorrow. He screamed out his agony over everyone he had lost throughout the Vorns.

Then they were silent.

He stayed there on his knees for a few Klicks. His servos were still on his helm and he could feel small dents and cuts from the pressure he was applying. He slowly released his helm and put his servos in his lap. He opened his optics; he didn't even know he closed them. He blinked, it was quiet. The only sound was the soft _tink_ of the rain as it landed on him and the rubble all around. He looked around himself and blinked again. There was a pile of melted metal that resembled an old platform and connected to the melted metal was an old stairwell that was warped. There was shattered glass all over the floor as well. What was left of the tunnel of the ground bridge was to the right. He moved his optics to the floor and noticed that the ground was made of smooth metal. He stood up and saw that he was standing on the large Autobot symbol.

He was in the main room.

As he looked around the destroyed base, it was slowly replaced by the old, more familiar home that he knew. He stopped feeling the soothing rain against his armor, stopped hearing the gentle _tink_ as the rain hit the ground. He blinked, the base was restored, the children were on the couch playing a videogame, Bulkhead and Arcee were behind them cheering them on. Optimus was at the monitor trying to decode the location of a new relic. Ratchet was in the Medbay, yelling at Smokescreen for breaking something important. And he just stood there, staring and smiling at everyone.

Deep inside he knew this wasn't real, he knew what he seeing was a lie but he wanted to believe it. With all of his spark he wanted this to be real, he wanted to talk to Raf and the other humans. He wanted Ratchet to yell at him for something. He wanted Optimus to smile down at him and put his large servo on his shoulder as encouragement. He just wanted things to back to the way they were, to when he knew what he was meant for. Back when he didn't have to deal with being a leader. Back when he was happy.

And just like that, the bots and humans fell away. Then ever so slowly the walls turned to ash and the platforms and stairs melted down into a pile of scrap. The monitors shattered, sending green glass everywhere. And just like that, he was back in the present time.

So he just stood there, among the ruins of his old home thinking of thoughts that belonged to the past, ever wishing to go back into time and be with his only family once again. But as he stood there he knew that would never happen, because they all went their separate ways and because Optimus was dead.

He looked towards the sky one last time before he walked away from this haunted place, away from his home. As he walked and climbed over piles of rubble in the cold rain he felt lighter on the inside. He smiled weakly, he knew that these past ghosts would no longer bother him. Bumblebee stopped on the last pile of rubble and looked out in desert, at last he was free.

 **A/N... Since almost everyone wanted a happy ending I mixed them. It was a happy and sad ending. If you thought that was sad I was planning on making it ten times sadder. Believe me, you would have cried your eyes out but since the votes were mixed I compromised. I have to say it's been a fun ride with this story. It was one of my favorites and apparently you guys liked it too because of all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you so much for the encouragement you guys gave me. It helped me soooo much. And as a bonus read below...**

The man, now in his late thirties shifted his old glasses as he walked down the stairs to the parking lot. He tried to prevent a huge yawn but utterly failed. He ruffled his short brown hair. Damn, he needed to bring more coffee. Sure working for the government was great and all but they really needed to send more money on the coffee. The stuff they had now tasted like dirt, it didn't even have a side flavor like vanilla or something. It seriously tasted like pure dirt. As he walked to his car he noticed another car was going very slowly behind him. Not thinking anything of it he continued on his way, the driver probably didn't want to accidentally hit him, that must be it.

The man was starting to get irrigated when the car got closer to where he could basically feel the heat from the engine. The man cursed and turned around, planning on giving the driver a good talking to but his words fell silent as he looked over the car. He tried to say something but nothing came out as he looked over the familiar yellow sports car. He looked at the drivers seat and saw that it was empty.

"Bee?"


End file.
